


he's got a boyfriend anyway

by cuppasunny



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppasunny/pseuds/cuppasunny
Summary: Dennis was getting real tired of Mac and Rex rubbing their relationship in his face all the time, so he just had to do something about it.





	he's got a boyfriend anyway

**Author's Note:**

> this mini fic was inspired by the song "Sex" by The 1975! enjoy!! x  
> p.s. sorry about any weird formatting errors, i'll adjust that later

**_And this is how it starts._ **

  
Dennis was eyeing Mac and his new boyfriend, Rex, being all touchy-feely on each other. He was wiping the counters down and clenching his jaw so tight he thought his head might explode.  
“Hey, Den? Rex and I are gonna go get something to eat, wanna come?” Mac had a huge annoying smile on his face.  
 “No, thanks,” Dennis breathed hard out of his nose and kept wiping the countertop with a little too much force.  
“Okay, bro. See you tomorrow, I’m spending the night at Rex’s place.”  
 Dennis just glared at him; his eyes were glossy with rage. “Yeah, Mac. See you tomorrow.”  
 Rex grabbed Mac’s hand and they walked out. Dennis waited until the door shut behind them to slam his fist against the bar. Sure, he was happy that Mac was finally out and stopped denying who he was, but he didn’t have to shove it in his face all the goddamn time. Dennis didn’t want to go home alone, so he poured himself a shot after shot until he was drunk enough to sleep comfortably on the floor.  
•••  
 “Dennis? What the hell are you doing here? Are you okay?” Mac asked him frantically, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him awake.  
 “Huh? I’m fine, get off me,” he pushed Mac away and curled up into a ball, groaning from the pain of his hangover.  
 “Dude, did you sleep here last night?”  
 “Yeah, so? I wanted a drink and I didn’t wanna drive home.”  
 “C’mon, get up. Goddamn, Dennis, you look like shit,” he held Dennis’ hands and lifted him off the floor.  
 “Don’t you have to go be with Rex or something?” Dennis rubbed his temples trying to soothe his throbbing headache.  
 “Oh, Rex is out of town for work. He’s not gonna be back for a week.”  
 Dennis perked up at what Mac was saying, but he immediately pulled himself back down to keep Mac from asking questions.  
 “It’s Tuesday, bro. Movie night! Let’s go home, you need to take the day off.”  
 Mac had to drag Dennis by his wrists all the way to his car and he had to drive; there was no way Dennis would make it five feet without crashing.  
 “Alright, buddy, we’re here,” Mac turned his head to see Dennis looking right at him. “You okay?”  
 “Shut up,” Dennis leaned over and kissed Mac; holding the back of his head to pull him closer.  
 Mac was in complete shock and before he could pull away, Dennis’ tongue slipped past his lips, making him let out a high pitched noise. He resisted his urge to sink into Dennis and kiss him back, so he threw his head back and pushed Dennis away.  
 “Dennis, what are you doing?” He shouted at Dennis’ smug face.  
 “What? Don’t pretend that you didn’t like it.”  
 “Dude, I’m with Rex, what the hell were you thinking?”  
 “I was thinking that Rex is a douche and I can’t believe you’re even spending time with that guy, let alone banging him.”  
 “He isn’t a douche, Dennis, don’t talk about him like that,” Mac’s voice was less defensive than it probably should’ve been. He turned back around in his seat and stared at the steering wheel; he couldn’t face Dennis.  
 “Mac, c’mon. You’ve been crushing on me for years and the one time I actually do something about it, you push me away? Pfft...pathetic.”  
 “I am not pathetic. Just because I don’t want to cheat on Rex doesn’t make me pathetic.”  
 “Whatever,” Dennis rolled his eyes and got out of the car.  
 Mac sat there for a few minutes trying to gather his thoughts.  
_Don’t chase after him. Rex is a good guy. You don’t want Dennis anymore._  
 He did everything he could to deny that he still wanted Dennis, but there was no use. Mac got out of the car and ran upstairs, throwing the door open making Dennis jump.  
 “Christ, Mac,” he looked Mac up and down; he was panting from sprinting up the stairs. “Took you long enough.”  
 He flung himself off the couch and walked straight up to Mac, getting close enough for their noses to touch. Mac shut the door and locked it behind him before he took Dennis’ face in his hands to pull him in for a hard kiss. Dennis moved Mac towards the wall where he pinned back his arms and started kissing down his neck. Mac ripped his hands out of Dennis’ grasp and pulled his face back up to his to kiss him again. He gently yanked on his hair making him sigh against his mouth.  
 They were a tangled mess and Mac couldn't think of anything except for Dennis whispering his name as he was pressing his lips on his neck.

  
**_If we're gonna do anything, we might as well just fuck._**  
   

 

         


End file.
